A Story of the Civil War
by thedoraemons7
Summary: Year of 1995, The Doraemons left Bosnia and Herzegovina before the end of the Bosnian War. But one month later, they returned. Why? The answer is Tajikistan. Why is Tajikistan? Let's follow Doraemon, Dora-the-Kid, Dora-nichov, Dora-med III, Wang Dora, Dora-rinho and El Matadora to see their story from 1995-1997.
1. Before you read

That's my another story about The Doraemons:

Year of 1995, Tajikistan still in the Civil War. By the help of the United Nations, President of the USA, Bill Clinton and President of Russia, Boris Yeltsin, they can leave Bosnia and Herzegovina, end the Bosnian War. But they can't return home, because the UN, USA and Russian Government want them to do that mission: bring back the peace to this poor nation Tajikistan, by convince the war between two sides: The main Government of Tajikistan (supported by Uzbekistan, Kyrgyzstan and Russia), led by Emomalii Rahmon, and the United Tajik Opposition (supported by Pakistan, Taliban factions, Afghanistan and Al-Qaeda), led by Sayid Abdulloh Nuri. And the success came to them, when 2 years later, 1997, two sides had signed the treaty of peace in Moscow, Russia, to end the Civil War. Also in that time, they have wrote their own story about the Civil War on last 2 years: 1995-1997. Doraemon and friends, what did they think about the war? Their story? Let's read.


	2. Chapter 1: The beginning

Doraemon POV

Year of 1995

Bosnian War will be end soon. I thought that is too enough to stay in Bosnia and Herzegovina. I'll left that nation soon. Then on this June, I and my friends went to the helicopter in Zenica, and left that nation safety. When Dora-the-Kid, the second-in-command of the team, asked me about Bosnia and Herzegovina, I said: "I don't want to see the death of the Muslims, Serbians and Croatians people again. Why did they kill each charter?"

Dora-the-Kid didn't ask me anymore.

Then, I returned to New York, USA, and told the Secretary-General of the United Nations, Boutros Boutros-Ghali:

Me: I want to return back to Japan and rest in here.

Boutros Boutros-Ghali: I know, Doraemon. Just going home, I'll answer you later, OK?

I felt happy. But then, one month later, I heard a big new: the Srebrenica massacre. Over 8.500 people died - both of them are men and boys. I very shocked about this, so I thought I need to return back. But my mind told me stay in Japan.

One day later, Boutros Boutros-Ghali called me

Boutros Boutros-Ghali: I'm sorry, Doraemon. I know you want to return home, but how about Tajikistan?

Me: What do you mean about Tajikistan, Boutros Boutros-Ghali?

Boutros Boutros-Ghali: A Civil War, my brother. This poor nation need you and your friends, so you need to come back with us, and travel to Dushanbe, as a ambassador of the UN.

Me: What?

Boutros Boutros-Ghali: I'm understand, but I'm sorry for about this.

After this, I thought: 'I can dead if I travel to Tajikistan, like everything I had saw in Bosnia. But if Boutros Boutros-Ghali speak to us about the Civil War in Tajikistan, I can't denied'. So, I prepared some food, valuable things, some camera,... Than, I saw a helicopter of the UN had waiting me. And I went to the helicopter, traveled to Tajikistan. My new story... has begun.

Dushanbe, Tajikistan:

I came to Dushanbe at 11:00 A.M. as an local time. Then, I saw...

My friends

Dora-nichov: My brother! You're late!

Dora-the-Kid: We heard about Tajikistan, so we travel to here.

Me: Boutros Boutros-Ghali... has called both of you guys?

Dora-med III: Exactly! Come on!

Than, a stranger man came to me...

The stranger: Is that Doraemon and the friends, the ambassadors of the United Nations

Me: Yes. Who're you? What's your name?

The stranger: My name is Mahmet Abdulgetov, Tajikistan Military Officer, and this is the first lieutenant Francis Monogram of the OWCA and the UN.

I never heard about Francis Monogram, and even Mahmet Abdulgetov, so I just smiled. Then, Mahmet brought me to the tent of the United Nations...

Mahmet Abdulgetov: What? You never heard about the Tajik Civil War!

Me: No, no I'm not

Mahmet very disappointed, so he told my friends and I went to that place. The I and The Doraemons were shocked...

Death people...

Wang Dora: What happen with them?

Francis Monogram: That's the massacre. Both of two sides are killing their own people in this poor nation.

I didn't talk anything. After seperated from Soviet Union since 1991, Tajikistan is very... insecured. And the Civil War began one year later, when the tension between the Government, led by President Rahmon Nabiyev (has been killed in 1993) and the United Tajik Opposition, led by Sayid Abdulloh Nuri, became big.

I met a journalist girls, name Patricia Beniti, an Italian journalist. I asked her: "Why did you came to Tajikistan?" Then she said: "I don't fear the death! I'll face them, even that is the Government's Army or the terrorists!" But then, Dora-rinho, the forgotten boy, had told me:

"She's crazy. I'll give you that paper"

I asked: "What is that thing in the paper?"

Dora-rinho: "List of journalists killed in Tajikistan."

I shocked: "WHAT?"

Than, Dora-the-Kid told me:

"Just relax, everything is fine."

"FINE! What did you mean about fine?" - I shouted on his face.

I went to outside the camp. Than I saw a big blast... in Dushanbe.

Mahmet Abdulgetov: Oh my! People in the city are danger!

Francis Monogram: Damn it! Some of UN man is danger! Carl, what happen with the people in the city? I need to relieve food for everyone in the city!

Carl the Intern: Everyone is fine, first lieutenant Monogram!

Me: Is everyone OK? The Doraemons, let's go! We need to stay in Dushanbe for a while, now!

What happen with the people in the city of Dushanbe after the big blast?

Dora-nichov: That's the battle! The Tajikistani Military are fighting against the United Tajik Opposition Military, Doraemon!

Me: Call everyone who live in the city, we must evacuating them, now!

Then I and The Doraemons heard so much crying babies, the people are screaming. I feel bad for them, because they need home, food, and the peace in this nation.

What happen with us next... Read chapter 2.

July 25th, 1995

Dushanbe, Tajikistan


	3. Chapter 2: When in Dushanbe

Dora-the-Kid POV:

I saw the Tajik soldiers were shooting against the man they call 'terrorists'. They used the Kalashnikov to fight back, and I didn't want to become part of them. Then, I saw Doraemon holding my hand.

Doraemon: Damn it! So much people... died and injured.

Me: Keep quiet. They are shooting, and we can become their targets any moment.

I also had a subject to condition that, when I still in Bihać, Bosnia and Herzegovina. I also hit their ammo, but luckily, I'm fine. Than I realize Fikret Abdić, the rebellion bussinessman, had ordered his men shot the Croatians, so I can escaped success... until now.

Dora-med III: We can hide in there, and it's near the Tajik Army Brigade of 4104.

Me: Did you know the time when we still in Bosnia?

Dora-med III: Yes, yes I'm.

Me: OK! Let's hide!

The place Dora-med told me? That's the building construction from the Soviet Union, now it deserted. But when I'm running, I saw an old man. He was injured, and he's dying slowly. He conjured me to shoot him. But I'm not a killer, I'm a sheriff from Texas, so when he conjured like this, I'm very surprised...

The dying old man (are howling in pain): Plea...ase...shoo...ooot...me...

Me: No, I can't do this. You need to alive... Don't make me do that.

I also faced that words when I still in Bosnia, but this time is an old man, not a girl. Then I told him:

"Listen that song. _Lindana _famous song, and you... can rest in peace."

Than I ran away. After that, I came to the building safety. But El Matadora didn't feel happy. He asked me:

"What the hell is going on here?"

"Who know! Ask the God!" - I shouted.

Than I, Doraemon, El Matadora and Dora-med III saw a Tajik soldier.

He's only 20 years old - I think that's his age. Than Dora-med asked him, by Russian language:

"What are you doing here, young soldier?"

He answered: "I'm fighting. I very miss my home, and I want the war end soon, so I can visit my father and my brother..."

"Where is your mother?" - Dora-med ask again.

"My mother was died... one year ago. Please... help me... go to my father... and my brother place. They live... in Uzbekistan.

He was very sad, but later, a Captain appeared, and he screamed on his face: "Don't stand here, loser! Go outside and seize them all!" Than he said his wishes:

"Please send an inquiry to my family... And tell that's me... your son..." (than he's tears up).

Now I feeling bad for him, but I forget to asked: "What's your name?", so I decided to do his wishes. Too bad for him and the nation.

When the warfare stopped, two sides began to negotiable. A Tajik officer appeared in the left hand, when in the right hand, a Commander of the UTO Army also appeared. I believed the battle is over, but I'm not assured. Then I has spoken to my friends in the building.

Me: Is everyone OK?

Doraemon: We're OK, Kid!

Me: Like Bosnia, right?

Dora-med III: It's crazier than Bosnia, Kid!

I understood him. When in Bosnia, I had seen the Muslims fought against the Serbians, and I stayed the Bosnian _Armija _place in Tuzla. I didn't want to stay here if the Serbians appeared, because the Serbian very hated the Muslims, NATO, and even is the UN's guys. But in Dushanbe, it's very different. But after I heard about the Srebrenica massacre, I realized I need to be back. So I'm, right?

After the order, Dushanbe returned to normal. But that city look like... a ghost city.

Francis Monogram: What the hell are you doing here?

El Matadora: Shut up! You didn't know what we had just experienced where!

Me: Only! The city is quiet now, so let's return to the UN's Camp. Few days later we will go to Darvoz, OK?

Patricia Beniti: Why did you don't tell me that the battle happen in Dushanbe?

Dora-med III: May be... later, OK?

Than, Dora-nichov, Dora-rinho and Wang Dora returned to the camp.

Me: You're late.

Dora-nichov: We're going to go?

Me: To Darvoz.

Wang Dora (shocked): DARVOZ!?

Me: That's my plan

Wang Dora: You nash! Darvoz is the city of poppy. It's near the border of Islamic Republic of Afghanistan!

Me: Just try it. May be we can bring the successful in this city.

Than, we're travel to Darvoz, Tajikistan. We have seen the sky, and remember the time when we were in Bosnia from 1993-1995, the FIFA World Cup 1994 in my homeland United States. Dora-rinho is a lucky man, because he's Brazilian, so he was happy when Brazil beat Italy 3-2 on the penalties (with the help of Roberto Baggio's fault). But now, we were going to Darvoz. I never heard about Darvoz, so... today is the first time I went to Darvoz. Now I missed Francis Monogram and Mahmet Abdulgetov.

What happen in Darvoz? How about The Doraemons and the United Nations's guys. Read chapter 3

August 14th, 1995

Dushanbe, Tajikistan


	4. Chapter 3: Darvoz

Dora-nichov POV

August 15th, 1995

Darvoz, Tajikistan

I looked that city. That city... didn't like any city in the world. This city was only the parts of Gorno-Badakhshan... and even today. And then, I looked on the opposite side, I realize a man run away, so I called my friends:

"Look! A man is running away! Follow him!"

Than we follow him - that man who ran away. After a while, we saw a place...

It's too big...

Then... a gun pointed to my head...

The stranger: Who're you?

Me: We're not your enemy. We're the neutral.

The stranger: You speak Russian, right?

I realized Tajikistan-Russia-Uzbekistan-Kyrgyzstan are fighting against the United Tajik Opposition-Afghanistan-Taliban-Pakistan-Islamic Movement of Uzbekistan-Islamic Renaissance Party of Tajikistan (supported by Al-Qaeda), so I hope I don't tell him I'm Russian...

Me: Yes, Russian. But I'm Ukrainian, not Russian.

The stranger: I hate the Russians. But, if you are Ukrainian, so we forgive for you... and friends. Let's visit my UTO's base

I'm right. He's the rebel, and the rebels has already actived in Darvoz, Gorno-Badakhshan since December 1992. Next to me, Doraemon asked me: "What're you doing, Nichov?"

I didn't answer anyone.

We visited the rebel man's place, but Dora-the-Kid felt disappointed.

Dora-the-Kid: That place... look like city dump. Darvoz is the desert place, but if you want to find a base...

The rebel man: In Gorno-Badakhshan, nothing is impossible. The Government belives we will died in Gorno-Badakhshan, but they won't think we can stay here until now!

Dora-the-Kid: That's silly!

Later, we across to the place he called 'the base'. At first I also thought like Kid... But 10 minutes later...

The rebel man: The Tajik-Kyrgyz forces are attacking us!

That's the battle. Dora-rinho told me: "Let's go outside!", but I denied, because he had a bad memory. I told him hide in the tannel until the warfare stop. In Gorno-Badakhshan, if you're Tajik, Russian, Uzbek, Kyrgyz or anything related to them, we can easily become their target, and died. In this place, the rebels can move as fast as cut, like Nathaniel/Hawkeye, Uncas, Chingachgook and Magua in _The Last of the Mohicans, _the movie I has seen since the Bosnian War.

Dora-rinho: Hey! Come here! That man look like... Louis-Joseph de Montcalm.

El Matadora (are smiling): You right! The battle... now looking like _The Last of the Mohicans_. HAHAHAHA!

Dora-rinho: Who's George Monro?

El Matadora: He's here! The man what he is wearing a hooded towel full-face selections!

Dora-rinho: No, real... George Monro. That's my question.

El Matadora: You always forget anything! Monro has died for a long time. Not the time to joking, Rinho!

Doraemon: What the hell are you doing here? Go to the tannel, now!

I'm in the tannel now. Later, the Government used their helicopter, mortar, bazooka to attack the rebels. So many blasts and screams. But I didn't think that's OK. Than later, I saw the helicopter's pilot are shouting against them:

"You must surrender now, rebels, or you'll dead"

They only shout that words 6, or may be 7 times. Than I returned back, and spoke to the rebels man who had a gun pointed to my head.

Me: What do you think about the Government's order?

The rebel man: Surrender is suicided. We won't surrender, because this is my native land.

Anthony Loyd also told me and friends that words when he was in Chechnya. He told Aslan Maskhadov about surrender, but Maskhadov denied. He listened to Maskhadov words, and Maskhadov reaffirmed: "Surrender is suicided. We won't surrender, because this is my native land. The Russians is too stupid to know this. We'll retreat for a while, before we return back to Grozny, and fight against the Russians." - But now is too dark, so I decided to sleep, and wait some signals...

...few days later...

A Russian Lieutenant Colonel appeared, than a rebels captain appeared later. They shake hands together, and the Russian lieutenant colonel told him about the surrender order he was shouted, and the captain nodded. They're retrating out their base. But Dora-the-Kid ridiculed them: "You're lost, the rebels, HAHAHA!". But the rebels man came back and he said:

"The retreat is only temporarily. When we're stronger, we'll drive them back!"

...Than, we returned to the Tajik-Kyrgyz Army, than I saw a Swedish General. I and friends knew that man: Mathias Karlsson.

Mathias Karlsson (happy): The Doraemons! What the hell are you doing in Darvoz?

Me: We are fine, Karlsson.

Mathias Karlsson: How about the job as a ambassador?

Wang Dora: I hope I can see you soon, Mathias.

I've been thinking about the rebel man's words. What did he mean? I don't know.

Few days later, we went out. We would find a better place, with Mathias Karlsson. Than I heard a big new: the rebels has retaken the base... very easy. At that point, I understood his words, and understood why Gorno-Badakhshan want to become a independence nation.

Than, I saw a man... again. This time he wore the UN's coat. We stopped the car and ask him:

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm... lost!" - The man answered. He look very tired

"Lost. Hhmm... What's your name?" - Dora-the-Kid asked him again.

"My name's... Daniel Kinney,... British journalist... of the United... Nations..."

And then he's unconscious. Doraemon and Dora-med saw he's bleeding.

Doraemon and Me: He's injured!

Daniel Kinney... can he's OK? What about The Doraemons and Mathias Karlsson later? Read chapter 4.

August 21st, 1995

Darvoz Highway to Jirgatol, Tajikistan


	5. Chapter 4: Escape from Jirgatol

Dora-med III POV:

We brought Daniel Kinney (later become's Emily Kinney's uncle) into our car, and told Mathias:

"Quick! He'll be die if we late. Hurry up! Go to Jirgatol!"

Jirgatol near the border of Kyrgyzstan. But on that highway, I couldn't peace of mind. I very careful about me, my friends, Mathias Karlsson and even journalist Daniel Kinney's alive network.

10:35 A.M

Jirgatol, Tajikistan

We came Jirgatol safety. Than I saw a United Nation's Camp are standing here. We shouted:

"I'm here, United Nations! One man injured and I found him!"

But they didn't answer. I felt worry. Than I saw a man...

Local person: This camps has been abandoned and then...

Me: ABANDONED!

Local person: Yes. You're UN's men, right?

Me: Of course. Where are they?

Local person: They gone. 2 days ago.

I felt disappointed. Than I heard Karlsson were screaming on Doraemon's face...

Mathias Karlsson: Daniel Kinney... is being in critical condition!

Where's Dora-med?

Me: I'm here. Nobody in the camp!

The Doraemons and Karlsson: WHAT?

Me: We must leave Jirgatol! If not, we can't...

Then there was the big blast...

Dora-rinho: RRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNN...!

Me: RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIVE!

We ran away on the car. That's the Russian Car, so there was no brakes. Poor Daniel Kinney...

Now I'm remembering the time in Bosnia. I met a Muslims who brought a Kalashnikov on his hands, and drived his car. Then there was the big blast... and he died, later. But I still survived. Now I'm in Tajikistan, and I wanted my car run quickly to Kyrgyzstan. But if that road is blocked, I and the others had only one last choice: Samarkand, Uzbekistan. Than...

Doraemon: The road... is blocked!

Dora-the-Kid and me: What the fuck?

Kyrgyzstani Government has blocked that way. So we got only one choice: Samarkand, like I thought before.

We tried to drive that car... very quick. I very scared.

Dora-rinho: We'll death! I want to go home!

Dora-the-Kid: Shut up! This place is dangerous! Don't be scared, Rinho!

Wang Dora: Don't forget Mathias are trying to help us escape out fron Jirgatol. I'm trying to save the life of Daniel.

Doraemon: Now I remembered. What happen with Daniel?

Wang Dora: I will give him first aid. Don't panic, Daniel...

Bomb, bazooka,... in anywhere. Now we are facing Thanatos, and we can death any moment.

Mathias Karlsson: Don't panic. We'll survive! I'll drive this car to Shahriston safety.

Doraemon: Karlsson!

Mathias Karlsson: What?

Doraemon: How about Francis Monogram? I missed him too much.

Mathias Karlsson: He's fine. He still in Dushanbe.

Me: Don't talk anymore. Keep focus on driving, Mathias!

We still trying to get out the warfare. 1 hours later, we escaped out from Jirgatol, but the warfare wasn't over. Now we were in Gharm, Tajikistan. Wang Dora still trying to help Daniel Kinney. I, El Matadora and Karlsson have kept focus on drive the car, so we could go out far away from Gharm like anything happened in Jirgatol.

Few minutes later...

Wang Dora: Look! Daniel is opening the eyes!

Me: You have succeed, Wang!

But I did smell something. Then I said: "Stop the car! I smell something!". Than Kid saw a bomb under the car, and he shouted:

"**A BOMB UNDER THE CAR! TAKE COVER!**"

Then...

"**BBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MMMMMMMMM!**"

Wang saw Daniel Kinney still injured, and he has rescued him out from the car. A man shouted:

"Foreign flood! Kill them all!"

Mathias Karlsson: NNNNOOOO!

But luckily, a helicopter helped us. That helicopter shot the man's base, and kill all the theifs in that place. And then, it landed safety. The pilot told us: "Let's go, United Nations's men. We will landed in Samarkand."

Me: Thank God helped us!

...

In the helicopter. Wang was speaking to Daniel Kinney:

Wang Dora: Are you alright, Daniel?

Daniel Kinney: I'm... fine. Thank you.

Wang Dora: What about your family? Talk to me.

Daniel Kinney: I have... a brother. Now he's getting married, and his wife want a daughter after the married, so I suggested to name it.

Wang Dora: Name?

Daniel Kinney: EEEmm...

Wang Dora: Em what? Talk to me.

Daniel Kinney: Emily... Kinney...

Wang Dora: Emily Kinney?

Daniel Kinney: Yes,... I am.

Wang Dora and me: Emily Kinney. A nice name. Thanks!

Later, we landed safety in Samarkand. Now the first job is brought him to the local hospital.

What will happened to me, Mathias Karlsson and my friends. Did Daniel Kinney can survive? Read chapter 5.

August 27th, 1995

Samarkand, Uzbekistan


	6. Episode 1: Song story 1

_Song story_

_Wang Dora POV:_

_Now is the year of 2012, but when I look at the sky in Danville with my friends, I still remember that day in Bosnia and Tajikistan. It's winter now._

_I, The Doraemons and Tom Cat, Jerry Mouse were following in the road. We'll go to the Church. Then I saw a man..._

_It's Daniel Kinney... and his niece..._

_Daniel Kinney: Hey El! Remember me?_

_El Matadora: WOW, Daniel. Is that Emily Kinney, right?_

_Daniel Kinney: Your friends... and Thomas Cat also came here?_

_El Matadora: Yes! What's that boy... with Emily?_

_Me: May be that's her boy friends._

_Tom Cat: Her boy friends?_

_Daniel Kinney: May be... after the prayed, OK?_

_We didn't ask him until the prayed. Than later, he told us:_

_Daniel Kinney: That's her boy friends. His name is..._

_Tom Cat (nasty): What's his name? TELL ME!_

_Daniel Kinney: Ferb Fletcher!_

_I very suprised. Then I remember, when I stayed in Uzbekistan from December 1995-February 1996, I has promised with some one... But I forgot, because it's too long. But the name Ferb Fletcher made me remember Darren Fletcher, the man who played for Manchester United in English Premier League, but the truth is they are not related to each other._

_But if I tried to remember who is the mother is that boy, I has been interrupted by Dora-rinho. Then, I disappointed, and..._

_I went on the street in Danville, then I realized the Embassy of Uzbekistan is pending, and some pictures I saw... very similar. Then we realized that picture..._

_A local hospital in Samarkand..._

_But Dora-the-Kid are standing here at the moment..._

_Security guard: What're you doing here, Sheriff?_

_Dora-the-Kid: Barack Obama's men. Open the embassy's gate. Now!_

_Security guard: OBAMA's MEN! OPEN THE GATE!_

_Then we went to inside the embassy's house. Tom Cat asked: "Is that you are Obama's men or liar, The Doraemons?"_

_Than I answered: "Yes,... I'm."_

_Tom Cat: Good!_

_But the tension began after we come here, when I heard the answer from the Ambassador:_

"_Now they do here, flood Skunk?"_

_Dora-the-Kid very angry. He was going to inside the house:_

_Dora-the-Kid: Damn it you, dog! You're the man who helped the street dog kill us and Mathias on the street of Jirgatol 17 years ago. Luckily we survived._

_The Ambassador: I don't care. Both of you, even I'm surrendered the Government, but both of you still are the LOSERS!_

_El Matadora: How dare you! I'll kill you..._

_The tension between The Doraemons and the Ambassador became big until...:_

"_Fireside Girls cupcakes!"_

_Tom Cat opened the door, then he saw 3 girls. He asked:_

"_Both of 3 Fireside Girls, what's your name?"_

_First girl: My name is Adyson Sweetwater, Fireside Girls 46231._

_Second girl: My name is Katie, Fireside Girls 46231._

_Third girl: My name is Gretchen, Fireside Girls 46231._

_But Dora-the-Kid felt nasty:_

"_GET OUT! IT'S NOT THE PLACE TO SELL CUPCAKES! QUAIL!"_

_I knew The Doraemons tension, but what did they thinking? Why 17 years ago, the Ambassador didn't help us, and the Civil War in Tajikistan, why is he blaming the top us?_

_I think, even we're The Doraemons or Fireside Girls, we also can understood what happen in Tajikistan 17 years ago..._

_But Dora-the-Kid, the second-in-command of the team didn't happy, so after he bought some cupcakes, he has trampled it into the leg and pedal to one of the Fireside Girls, as a way to discharge of wrath. And too bad for the girls, the unlucky girl is Gretchen. I has seen the website of the Fireside Girls, and I knew Dora-the-Kid and Gretchen had a similar thing: second-in-command. But Gretchen just only a girl, when Dora-the-Kid is the Sheriff; and we're also stronger than them: We were serving for the Pentagon (secret), while them was only the Girl Scouts... even we retired._

_After the tension with the ambassador, 2 days later, I heard new: Gretchen (the girl has been trampled it into the leg and pedal by Dora-the-Kid) now in the hospital. Then I saw Ferb Fletcher, the boy who Daniel Kinney called 'Emily's boy friend' are walking to the hospital. That's strange, right?_

_We are going to the hospital, then I remembered the time in Samarkand, 17 years ago. I saw a woman came to my place:_

_17 years ago..._

_Samarkand, Uzbekistan_

_Local hospital:_

_Strange woman: Can you help me son, are you?_

_Me (suprised): Uhhmm... OK? The son's... name?_

_Strange woman: Ferb Fletcher. Hey, I knew you. You're the ambassador of the UN._

_Me: WOW... How did you know?_

_Strange woman: I'm sorry. I must go, now. I've been hunted by some one..._

_Now..._

_I haven't seen that woman since I'm in that hospital. Dora-the-Kid, now are facing 'single double damages resulting'. Too bad._

_Tom Cat: I heard Dora-the-Kid has been invested._

_Jerry Mouse: Dora-the-Kid has been invested!_

_But I wouldn't talk. I want to relax, after the stories in Bosnia and Tajikistan. But when George W. Bush became the President of the USA, he has abused the power of we, because he told us must went to Afghanistan, Iraq, Lebanon, Somalia, Yemen... and we very inhibition of him. Even we came from 22 century, but he shouldn't do that to me... and my friends. Now I needed to tell us about our next chapter in Tajikistan. And we'll tell you... later..._

_They're talking about their story on 2012, but their first song story has over. Now, let's return back the time in Central Asia, year of 1995-1996. Read chapter 5. This time will have Tom and Jerry, and their journey on this land after the Soviet's time._


	7. Chapter 5: In Russia and Sweden (1)

Dora-rinho POV:

Four months later...

December 12th, 1995

Samarkand, Uzbekistan

I saw Daniel Kinney in the room of the hospital. He was better than I thought. Then, I asked him for a while:

Me: How do you feel now, Daniel?

Daniel Kinney: I'm fine. I wish I can left Tajikistan. I very miss my home.

Me: Your... home?

Daniel Kinney: Yes. Yes I am.

Then, I wouldn't talk to him later. When I went out, I saw Wang Dora was talking with a girl,... a young girl. What did he doing here at the moment, I didn't know until he told me: "A girl want his help." (read _Song Story 1_).

Next, Mathias has called me go to the plane. We would go with him to Russia, and later was Sweden. He also told us brought Daniel Kinney too. And we traveled to... Moscow.

December 14th, 1995

Moscow, Russia

Russia, Dora-nichov's homeland. We were in the Red Square, and we have already lost too much time, because the flight procedures in Beirut, first place in the plane's road.

Doraemon: Welcome back to Russia, Dora-nichov.

Dora-nichov: Thanks. I love my home.

Then, a stranger appeared, and he had a question... in Russian:

"Люди должны быть Организации Объединенных Наций посол, не правда ли?" (Is that the people who have to become an United Nations Ambassador, doesn't it?)

Dora-the-Kid: Who're you, stranger? And what're you doing here?

Stranger: I'm Thomas "Tom" Cat. This is my friends Butch, Meathead and Topsy. We're American.

Dora-nichov: If you're American, then why is the Russian-speaking boy well?

Butch: We have learnt Russian language for 10 years.

Topsy: Yeah! And I also want to travel to Tajikistan with both of you guys.

Me: How old are you?

Tom: We're 19 years old.

Then, we were become their best friends. In the street of Aleksandr, we and they had talk so much information between two sides. Finally, Thomas gave Doraemon question:

"How about joining the Civil War in Tajikistan, like you have joined the Bosnian War, as a UN's men?"

Then I answered: "Yes, you can!"

But Doraemon shocked: "WHAT? WE ARE THINKING, DORA-RINHO!"

But they have gone. With my friend, I'm a stupid boy, but clearly, it was wrong.

Mathias Karlsson: Russia is nice, isn't it?

Dora-the-Kid: What the hell are you doing, Mathias?

Mathias Karlsson: I visited the Kremlin. So what?

Me: Just forget it. Is near Christmas and New Year, so... let's travel in Moscow, OK?

Dora-nichov: I agree. But... Dora-rinho, I think you should remember what are you talking about, because you are the FORGOTTEN BOY!

Me: What? Who is the forgotten boy?

El Matadora: Shit!?

So, The Doraemons and Karlsson traveled on the streets of Moscow. I loved it. But I have never seen the snow in Moscow. And then...

Dora-nichov: It's going to snows, my brothers. Look.

Me and El Matadora: Wow! I love Moscow!

But we couldn't stay on the streets any longer. We returned back to the Hotel of Catherine. Then we went to Daniel Kinney's place...

Daniel Kinney: What are you doing here?

Me: Go to play... with you. Outside is very cold.

El Matadora and Mathias Karlsson: I'd like to see you come back, British jounalist.

And we've nothing to say... at this night.

2 days later we bought tickets for all, then we would go to Stockholm for sure. But... it has been delayed, because it was very snowy.

At the moment...

Tom: Hey! Is that The Doraemons?

Wang Dora: You again. What now?

Jerry: We'll travel with you, with the help of Boutros Boutros-Ghali.

Tom: HOW DARE YOU...!

Doraemon: AAAHHHH! I hate mice! Kill him!...

Wang Dora: Shut... UP! You mad! This is the airport, not your home!

I knew Doraemon has hated the mice, so I just smiled: "HEHE...". But if he still like this, everyone will... Oh never mind.

December 21st, 1995

09:17 P.M

We had lost so much of time until the delayed over. Then we went to Sweden, when The Doraemons had a BIG job. I needed to tell Doransson (a Swedish cat-robot), about our journey in Tajikistan, even we would know we was going to return Tajikistan again.

May be luckier, we could talk to you more about our journey. At this time, we were in Sweden. How about the Civil War? Read chapter 6. Tom and Jerry will be appeared more.

December 22nd, 1995

Stockholm, Sweden


	8. Chapter 6: In Russia and Sweden (2)

El Matadora POV:

December 22nd, 1995

Stockholm, Sweden

I met Doransson in Stockholm, than I had some little job with him:

Doransson: How about the job in Tajikistan?

Me: The Civil War huh? I'm fine.

Doransson: Hey, what happen with Mathias? Is he OK?

Wang Dora: He's fine, my brother. Let's visit Malmö. Malmö is your home, right Doransson?

Doransson: Yeah! It's nearing Christmas now, so I also want to return home.

So we traveled to Malmö. I has seen Malmö in the TV, and I didn't like Malmö much.

04:29 P.M

Malmö, Sweden

The streets of Malmö was very white. It was having snow in Malmö. Then I went to his house, and Dora-the-Kid smiled against me. Then Doransson told to Doraemon:

"Hey brother, this's my house. Do you like it?"

Doraemon answered: "Yes."

And we has been used to do... something special for Christmas. At the moment, Wang Dora asked me: "Hey,do you want to come back to Tajikistan next year?", but I didn't want to return back, because it was too dangerous. Oh The Doraemons.

07:30 P.M

We were having dinner with Doransson, then Dora-rinho asked Doransson... a question:

Dora-rinho: Hey Doransson, how about your neighborhood?

Doransson (smiled): They're nice and friendly,... may be.

Dora-rinho: The opposite house?

Doransson: A Bosnian-Croatian family has lived since... I don't know.

But after the dinner, Dora-rinho has... gone. I thought... he was in the opposite house. And I was right. He was playing with a boy, but... he forgot asking his name.

Me: Dora-rinho, you are a very handy free boy. OK! Little boy next to Rinho, what's your name?

The boy: My name is Zlatan Ibrahimović. You are friend of this man?

Me: Zlatan Ibrahimović. So you came from Bosnia, but live in Sweden?

Zlatan Ibrahimović: I'm a Swedish.

Then later, Doraemon came to us...

Doraemon: Oh my, may be we will be came back Dushanbe... Hey, what're you doing? Who's that boy?

Dora-rinho: It's Ibrahimović. His dream is want to become a super footballer, right?

Doraemon: Do you crazy? We have a serious problem. We are going to Tajikistan... again.

Dora-rinho: Just forget it!

Me: You always forget anything!

Doransson: Hey, you want to stay outside my house?

Me: Wait! We'll come home soon. DORA-RINHO, return back to Doransson's house, quickly!

Dora-rinho: But I'm having fun...

Doraemon: Just go home. It's 10:56 P.M

And we returned to Doransson's house. When the clock moved to 12, I woke up, and was thinking: "Why the human want to killing each charter? Why the Srebrenica massacre could happen to Bosnia? Why in Tajikistan, the killers is both of 2 sides? Why in Chechnya, the Russian Government called they people in here is 'the rebels'?", all happened. And... I only wanted to return back to Barcelona.

December 24th, 1995

I walked on the streets of Malmö, looked into the sky, and I wished: "If I'm the God, I'll bring the peace to the Earth.", then walked to the Embassy of Czech Republic in Malmö. Why did I come to the Embassy? Because I had a friend in here: Václav Enižěl. He was helping us go to Bosnia.

Václav Enižěl: What happen with The Doraemons in Tajikistan?

Me: Where almost die in there, Václav.

Václav Enižěl: The human rights in Tajikistan is only the stupid trash, my brother. And I don't want to see this. Anyway, you want to delay return back to Tajikistan, right?

Me: I hate that country. Václav Enižěl, do you help me?

Václav Enižěl: I think... you should return back, and bring the peace to this nation. You're the part of The Doraemons, aren't it?

I didn't answer. I left the Embassy and return back the house of Doransson. When I returned, I still saw Dora-rinho playing with Ibrahimović, the neighborhood's boy. And I asked him:

Me: Dora-rinho, how about you wish of gift?

Dora-rinho: I wish I could become a super player.

Zlatan Ibrahimović: Me too, Rinho.

Me: Hope so.

December 25th, 1995

00:00 A.M

"GOD JUL OCH gott nytt År!" (MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!)

I also saw Zlatan Ibrahimović on the bed. Then Doraemon... told to me... about a question:

"How about your wish, El?"

I answered: "Nothing. I think we need to bring the peace... to the world. Hope the neighbor boy become a famous footballer."

Doraemon then suprised: "Is that all your wishes?"

I answered again: "Just go to bed, Doraemon."

I felt OK on this day. Dora-med III was traveling around Sweden, so he would go home late.

08:50 A.M

I had a gift. A gift of Christmas. I also saw Dora-rinho and Ibrahimović bringing their gifts. But today, I wasn't ask Dora-rinho:

"Dora-med, how about your travel in Sweden?"

"I've loved that nation." - Med answered.

And we stayed in Sweden... at least 2 months. May be we were going back to Tajikistan... for some reasons, and we could meet Thomas, Butch, and others...

Chapter 7 will coming soon. Did they leave Sweden after 2 months, or The Doraemons would return to their home? Read chapter 7.

December 25th, 1995

Malmö, Sweden


	9. Chapter 7: Dushanbe again

Dora-the-Kid POV

Few months later...

February 14th, 1996

09:11 A.M (UTC+1)

Malmö, Sweden

It was Valentine's Day. But with us, today we would leave Malmö. We missed Doransson very much. Before we left, we were talk to Doransson:

"My brother, we'll miss you... so much."

He answered: "Thank you. Where's Dora-rinho."

Dora-rinho has spent 2 months playing with Zlatan Ibrahimović, the neighbor's boy. He trained that boy at soccer, and at the moment he was feeling sad.

Dora-rinho: Zlatan, could you keep our promise, to become a famous footballer?

Zlatan Ibrahimović: Yes, I'll. Goodbye Dora-rinho, my... friend.

Then Dora-rinho started to cry. I felt sad for him, and I was hoping Ibra can become a good footballer.

10:59 A.M (UTC+1)

Malmö, Sweden

Malmö Airport

We were standing here. After two months in Sweden, now we needed to leave. We were going to return back. May be we would stand in... Tursunzoda. But with world's time, Tursunzoda was 6, may be 7 o'clock at that, for... now.

In Tajikistan... after 3 hours flied...

10:00 A.M (UTC+5)

Dushanbe, Tajikistan

We have had stay in the plane for... 3 hours until we landed. Mathias Karlsson went with us, too. But later, something... strange...

Tom Cat: Do you remember us?

Doraemon: Hey! I thought you were joking...

Francis Monogram: Hello The Doraemons! Thomas and his friends have landed here... so soon. They are waiting you.

Me: Monogram, what the hell are you doing here after we spent 2 months in Russia (few) and Sweden (many)?

Francis Monogram: I thought you want to spend your time with lover.

El Matadora: If we... didn't join this war, we may be could do something nice for my loves.

Me: You're the playboy with among you is so much girls, RIGHT?

El Matadora: **Yeah!**

Then we walked in Dushanbe. This city didn't have any change... like one year ago. I has seen so much crashed building, and it would not change until the Civil War over. The United Nations, under Boutros Boutros-Ghali, felt disappointed about the Civil War in this nation.

I met a Lebanese men who worked for the United Nations name Vincent El Labad. He worked for the United Nations from 1991.

Me: Hello Vincent. What are you doing?

Vincent El Labad: I don't do much on this day. The Civil War are killing my soul.

Me: May be. So what now?

Vincent El Labad: Boutros Boutros-Ghali will quit the job as a Secretary General. I'll choose some...

Me: Choose what?

Vincent El Labad: Just forget it.

I didn't happy. I told to Doraemon something: "Doraemon, may be we need to get out here...". Unfortunately, when we tried to go out, We have been captured by someone...

Nuri's cops.

These cops captured us, and brought us to the place of their "secret headquarter", and a man asked us:

"What are you doing, foreign?"

Doraemon answered: "So what? The battle is beginning with you?"

That man answered again, but his service was temporarily unavailable : "No, but..."

Then, a government's soldier used the bazooka to shot them, from the opposite building, began the attack. The man was talk to us shouting:

"**Stand here. Nothing to fear. Fight back!**"

I believed that was the time to escape. Then I told Doraemon:

"Brother, RRRRRRRUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNN!"

We were escaping from this dungeon. The cops of Nuri were using their Kalashnikov to fight back. Meanwhile, Dora-med III tried finding us. Later, we saw Dora-med III.

Dora-med III: Oh my brother. What the hell is going on here? Where have you been?

Doraemon: Talk later. Now we need to... HHHHHHIIIIIIIIDDDDDDDEEEEEEE E!

We ran to the UN's camp where Monogram were waiting. Then the soldier came to us...

"Please coming with me."

I went with him. He said this place is unsafety for both anyone. Dushanbe look like a death city.

Doraemon: After the end, we'll cross to Ayni...for sure.

Me: May be.

12:01 P.M

The war stopped. I felt... OK. But Wang Dora told us something: "Francis won't happy for about this."

But then...

Butch Cat: What're you doing in the city?

Dora-med III: We were escaping, Butch. I hate this.

Then we left the city. Once again. This time I thought there was no chance for us, because we have forgot to bring the peace in here,... or we couldn't do it. We would stay in the UN's camp until the civil war end.

I told that story, but not all, right now. May be you need to find out what was happened with us later, if you read chapter 8. Just read it.

February 14th, 1996

Dushanbe, Tajikistan


	10. Chapter 8: In Ayni, 1996

Wang Dora POV:

The battle involing 2 sides still happened. At this time, I even thought they will ran safety. But... not much just I expected, may be.

Later, Butch, Dora-the-Kid, Dora-med III and Doraemon returned. I having asked them: "What happen with both of you guys?"

Doraemon told to us... something: "Yeah! I think Dushanbe doesn't have any change since we come here."

I understood their problem. Then I moved out, and told to Dora-the-Kid:

Me: Kid, did you have anything?

Dora-the-Kid: No. What do you want?

Me: Nothing, too.

Then we took a car, and drived them. I wished I'm staying in Switzerland, but I needed... to wait until the end of the Civil War. Later, Dora-the-Kid told to me:

"Go to Ayni, Wang. We have some job in here."

"Ayni, huh?" - I answered (or asked him).

"Yeah Yeah. Quickly." - He spoke so fast.

We went to Ayni, a place I wanted to go too. I had some job in there, like Kid. In Tajikistan, we having had so much job.

14:00 P.M

Ayni, Tajikistan

We were still seeing so many words on the wall. Those words has been wrote in Russian: _"Рахмонов, мы любим Вас!"_ (_Rahmonov, we love you!_). I believed the people in here very like their President. And we was walk in there.

The people in Ayni was different than the others. They liked some stranger's foreign, so we didn't have any trouble in here. And we went to a house, stand here and spoke something with Dora-the-Kid.

Me: Kid, what do you think?

Dora-the-Kid: May be I think that is the perfect place for both.

Me: So you like it?

Dora-the-Kid: Well, it's allright.

We were crossing on the street at this time. Few minutes left, we talked a lof of things about the war, the friendship, and more, was the Presidential Election in Russia and United States. Then... we stopped.

Dora-the-Kid: Hey, what do you doing?

Me: What's that?

Dora-the-Kid: What do you see?

Me: I has seen that man before. He is...

Dora-the-Kid: What did you see before?

We ran quick, and we found... a man. We tried to stop him, but... a big blast has happened.

"**BBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM MMMMMM!**"

Dora-the-Kid; What the...?

Me: I don't know.

Then we jumped to the house (abandonned). With these problem, we were having so much trouble.

Me: I don't think it's easy.

With me, Kid and me look like runners. The United Nations couldn't find out where are we, so we must stayed at the house for a while.

Dora-the-Kid: Where's Bill Clinton?

Me: Bill Clinton? Ask where's Boris Yeltsin, not William (William 'Bill' Clinton)

I... really, really want to moved out. But I could rest in Ayni.

4 hours later...

Ayni, Tajikistan

Dora-nichov has found us in the abandonned house. But with us, 4 hours stayed inside the house making us wake up.

Dora-nichov: What are you doing? Sleeping?

Dora-the-Kid: Noncent!

Me: Did you have anything, Nichov?

Dora-nichov: Nothing.

We walked on the street in Ayni. At the moment, we were standing to a house. Then we met a girl.

Me: Hello Miss. What do you do?

The girl: Who are you?

Dora-nichov: We were staying here at the moment. Can we go to your home?

The girl: Yes.

I liked it. The girl was very nice to me and my friends. She also told me have dinner with us.

23:01 P.M

I moved to the bedroom, then Dora-the-Kid asked me: "What're you thinking?". And I told him: "I don't think. I feel worry."

But with Nichov, he felt OK. I didn't lie to you. But one day later, the girl has gone. Where was she go? I didn't know.

I don't think I have so much time to tell, so read chapter 9. May be my friends have a lot of information than me.

February 15th, 1996

Ayni, Tajikistan


	11. Chapter 9: In the West

Doraemon POV:

May 2nd, 1996

Dushanbe, Tajikistan

I spent 3 months in Dushanbe with Tom and his friends. I wasn't believed I will stay in here for a while. Thomas was standing here, and he looked like a bad boy. May be.

Tom Cat: Russian Prime Minister, Viktor Chernomyrdin are calling.

Me: Hello Viktor. Where's Vladimir (Putin)?

Viktor Chernomyrdin: Vladimir was gone for a while. Just wait.

Me: I like Vlad. He's good and smart.

Viktor Chernomyrdin: You like Putin, isn't it?

Me: Yeah.

Tom Cat: Who's Vladimir Putin?

Me: You will know soon, Thomas.

I didn't know why I like Vladimir Putin, but… may be my reason was in here. After that, I went to UN's car with Thomas, Butch and Dora-med III. I drived the car to Qumsangir, and did something… some jobs.

19:00 P.M

Qumsangir, Tajikistan

The City of Qumsangir were very advantages for the poppy's Godfather. In Qumsangir, there was no rules. The Civil War brought so many chance for the Afghan, Pakistani, and even Mexican Godfather. The Government's Military was trying to conquests the poppies in here.

Butch was met a Mexican man in here, his base. He said to him: "In Qumsangir, there is no rules. We can sell our poppies in here."

Butch asked his name, then I knew that man. He wasn't a Godfather, and he was an assistant, name Felicio "Costa" Ramirez y Solon. On his hand, the Tajiks, Uyghurs and the Afghans were his workers. I thought he want to used the Civil War to become rich.

I stayed in Qumsangir for a while, then I told to Tom:

Me: Hey Tom, Dora-med, where's Butch?

Tom Cat: I don't know. He said to us wait here.

Dora-med III: I can't wait. I will be mad if he don't go out.

Tom Cat: Really?

Me: Well, just wait.

1 hours later…

Butch Cat: Sorry I'm late.

Tom Cat, me and Dora-med III: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU **DOING?**

Butch Cat: Just forgive to me.

We forgived to him, then we drived to a house near the Central of Qumsangir. In here, we met another man. He looked like… Hamdu Abdić, the leader of the Tigrovi Army Company, or the 502 Army Company. We didn't think he will nice with us. But look like Hamdu, he just smiled.

We didn't like that man, but he still nice with us. His name? Fahid Semedov. He was told his name to us. Then, we came back to our car, and we could go out for a while. We and Fahid drived our car, but he told us going here. Then Dora-med asked him:

"What do you want?"

"Kuybyshevsk" – He answered.

"Why do you want to go to Kuybyshevsk?" – I asked him again.

But he didn't answer.

22:35 P.M

Kuybyshevsk, Tajikistan

I stayed in Kuybyshevsk, Tajikistan on this May. In here, the Government were ruling. Sometimes I believed it was quiet. But then, I forgot somethings…

My jobs…

The United Nations's job: An ambassador.

I asked Dora-med remember the job, than he spoke: "Just forgive it. We are not the ambassador, Doraemon."

At the moment, I wouldn't speak anything.

May 3rd, 1996

Fahid left the city for a while. But with me, I even didn't know what happen with Dora-rinho and Wang Dora. But then, I heard somethings.

The shooting…

The Government in Kuybyshevsk always fought the UTO's Army, even this city was held by the Government. Fahid said:

"In here, I'm a scout. I shall find out what's happen."

That was strange. After the shooting, at noon, the Government and the UTO stopped fires. With Butch, he thought that is very crazy. Then Fahid returned… I said to him: "Get out here. We don't have times in there." Then, we go out, at afternoon.

With me, we didn't have anything in Kuybyshevsk. So read chapter 10. I will bring you more.

May 3rd, 1996

Kuybyshevsk, Tajikistan


	12. Chapter 10: The War and the Election

El Matadora POV:

May 19th, 1996

14:00 P.M

Dushanbe, Tajikistan

Dora-nichov always told about the Russian Presidential Election, because that time was nearing the Election. Boris Yeltsin was at the time lose the public's trust because the issue of Chechnya and Tajikistan (part of all his problems). But I really liked the Russian, so if Boris Yeltsin can't become the President, again, the problem will be big. His rival was Gennady Zyuganov, and less was Alexander Lebed.

Dora-nichov and I were go out for a while. At the street, the Government and the UTO kept their formation, wait the signal. But luckily, when we went out, no one were shooting. I was think they will wait the Presidential Election.

Dora-nichov: Boris Yeltsin huh... Well, he is going to lose the Election... may be.

Me: But Yeltsin was helped us.

Dora-nichov: I vote for Alexander Lebed.

Me: Remember Nichov, I will speak these words... in Spanish.

Dora-nichov: What words?

Me: _Que usted decide el ganador_ (_Who you choose to have the winner_)... in Spanish.

Dora-nichov: I know.

We stayed in Dushanbe for half past 3 hours. The United Nations would be very angry because of human rights abuses here. When I looked outside, I have seen both sides are tormenting innocent people. My _Friendship Telecard_ has told into my heart must help them, and I couldn't deny that problem, because I have faced that in Bosnia. I advocated for those with torment, but woe to the man that has ' hit me, so I decided to fight this ' death metal band. Then I left here.

Dora-nichov: The human rights in here was seen as leaving this nation, ...

Me: **So? THIS PLACE IS THE PARADISE FOR THE THIEFS!**

Dora-nichov: I know. Don't shout again.

Then we spoke somethings about the life, family and brothers. Then we left Dushanbe for some days.

21:00 P.M

Tashkent, Uzbekistan

I stayed at the Hotel of Bujakor Khurum in Tashkent. At this time I met an Russian guy name Dmitry Zhukovich. Dmitry was a journailist like Daniel Kinney.

Dmitry Zhukovich: You're El Matadora, right?

Me: Of course. Nice to meet you, Dmitry.

Dmitry Zhukovich: What are you doing here?

Me: The Civil War huh? Well, we worked here as an ambassador, but it isn't success much.

Dmitry Zhukovich: Just try it. May be you can find your lucky.

Me: Yeah yeah. I know, Dmitry. I had stayed in Bosnia before I was here.

Then I looked at the sky. I couldn't see the future in this nation if this nation still at war. I shall not forgived to everyone who become the killers for both sides.

May 23th, 1996

05:45 A.M

I was in Tashkent since 4 days. The Uzbek Government said they want both sides quickly signed the treaty of peace, and the United Nations agree too.

We either. So soon to tell about the Civil War, but if I stayed with Dora-nichov in Uzbekistan, so what happen with my friends?

I coludn't stay here any longer. We were return back, and Dmitry wanted to go. I didn't disagree him. But my friends has left Dushanbe after we come back. Where are they?

...In Tursunzoda...

We called a taxi driver. The driver was a Russian soldier, so I didn't feel strange. In this land, the drivers has been just armed (may be some drivers is the soldier). I said to him drive to Tursunzoda.

11:59 A.M

Tursunzoda, Tajikistan

Doraemon: Where are you, El and Nichov?

Dora-nichov: I and El was stayed in Uzbekistan for whiles.

Dora-rinho: Why do you stay in... Uzbek?

Me: Uzbekistan, not Uzbek. We were stay out the Civil War to rest.

Tom Cat: Always run away.

Jerry Mouse: You always run away of war!

Butch Cat: Keep silent. Hey! I heard about the Russian Presidential Election. Boris Yeltsin will face Gennady Zyuganov and Alexander Lebed. The Civil War will continued if Boris Yeltsin lost.

Me: Russian Presidential Election?

Topsy Cat: Of course.

Dora-nichov: I think the Civil War will continued if Boris Yeltsin won.

I just suprised. But I didn't say about the war. Then we saw a helicopter, and we moved back to Moscow, Russia.

Two months later...

July 4th, 1996

Moscow, Russia

I woke up. I saw the sunrise in the capital of Russian Federation. And 2 men appeared. Either...

...Vladimir Putin and Dora-nichov.

Vladimir Putin: Yeltsin won, El.

Me: What?

Dora-nichov: You right, El. Alexander Lebed has been eliminated on first round. Gennady Zyuganov lost on the second round against Boris Yeltsin.

Me: Yeltsin won. So his policies in a second term on the issue of Tajikistan?

Tom Cat (was waking up): Continued the... war until 1997-1999.

Me: OH NO!

Yeltsin had won, and he continued the war until one, two, three years later. The Doraemons struggled again. But I think they will know their job. Read chapter 11.

July 4th, 1996

Moscow, Russia


	13. Episode 2: Song story 2

_Song story_

_Dora-rinho POV:_

_November, 2012_

_The Civil War has taken from us the spirit, so I was walking with Vladimir Putin and friends in the Leaky Lake, USA, like a way to forget that story._

_We traveled under the snow. The weather was very cold, but we still OK, but Jerry Mouse still the luckiest man in there. Then we arrived to a scouts camp.._

_...the Acorn Flats..._

_Vladimir Putin: Acorn Flats. Who live here?_

_Dora-the-Kid: The girl scouts live here._

_Dora-the-Kid, by the help of Dorami-chan, he was acquitted. If not, he must compensate for the violence at the Embassy of Uzbekistan in Danville. Oh my cop today..._

_Vladimir Putin: The girls scouts?_

_Dora-the-Kid and Tom Cat: Exactly! If you don't want to, so you can visit the Camp Kidney._

_Vladimir Putin: I never visit this place. Let's me visit for a while._

_Rubella Mucus: All right men. WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?_

_Dora-the-Kid: Miss 'boars', we aren't the BEAN **SCOUUUTTTTTTSSSSSSSS you stupid**._

_Rubella Mucus: So that's Dora-the-Kid, the loser boy 16 years ago._

_Dora-the-Kid: Watch your mouth. Recognize that man, boars?_

_Wang Dora: Dora-the-Kid very hates Rubella Mucus. Dora-the-Kid is or has trouble and cause her to this since 1996._

_Wow... Dora-the-Kid and Rubella Mucus, they looked like dog and cat. Suddenly..._

_Vladimir Putin: SILENT! That was the past, OK?_

_Jane Doe: Oh my. Who's standing outside? Let's them come, Mucus._

_Dora-the-Kid: HAH! You lost._

_Rubella Mucus: **Well, just you wait!**_

_Then Tom, Jerry, Butch, Topsy, The Doraemons and Vladimir met the girl scouts. They are the Squirrel Scouts, and their only rival is the Bean Scouts opposite them._

_Vladimir Putin and Butch Cat: What's your name, girls?_

_1st girl: My name's Patsy Smiles._

_2nd girl: My name's Nina Neckerly._

_3rd girl: My name's Almondine._

_Dora-med III: Almondine. Your name is... strange._

_4th girl: My name's Rachel Genson._

_5th girl: My name's Tootie._

_6th girl: My name's Amber._

_7th girl: My name's Honey._

_Me: Yuck! Honey, you are so... stink._

_Doraemon: I agree with Rinho._

_8th girl: My name's Gretchen._

_I suprised..._

_Me: That's weird. It turned into a crocodile from the time these?_

_El Matadora: Yeah? But that's normal, and you.. nash._

_I didn't talk too much about this. But now, I need a... nose cover. Then I walked with Putin in there. But later, I felt I want to play soccer._

_Me: Putin, how about play football?_

_Vladimir Putin: It's too snow to play football, Brazilian man._

_I still missed the first time I met Ibrahimović. At that time, he just 13-15 years old, but now he has become famous footballer around the world. Did he remember us? I don't know._

_But when I came back, the problem between Kid and Mucus were hot again. Dora-the-Kid called Mucus: "Stolen boars" - a way to discharge of wrath. But Mucus didn't weakness like... I forgot her name._

_The tension between Mucus and Kid became big as like as the tension with the Ambassador. But... Putin has prepared for this problem._

_Vladimir Putin: Hey! Don't you recognize me?_

_Dora-the-Kid: Step away, sir!_

_Vladimir Putin: Speak again._

_Dora-the-Kid (stopped): What... the..._

_Rubella Mucus (stopped): Wait... you're..._

_Vladimir Putin: It's me, the President of Russia._

_Dora-the-Kid and Rubella Mucus: Forgive to us._

_Vladimir Putin: I will forgive to you._

_Even so, Doraemon still afraid they will try to kill each charter, so he said to us leave the camp and fly to Thailand... with Vlad._

_Few days later..._

_November 30th, 2012_

_20:38 P.M (UTC+7)_

_Bangkok, Thailand_

_I was in Rajamangala Stadium. The Doraemons and Vladimir were watching the match between Thailand and Vietnam. In my heart, Thailand still my favorite team in ASEAN. Then, we very suprised when we saw 2 men in the stage._

_It's Monogram and Carl._

"_Why did they come here?" - Dora-med III asked me._

"_I don't know" - I answered._

"_They didn't help us many time 16 years ago." - El Matadora said to us._

"_Monogram and Carl the Intern, both of them now controlling the OWCA, but they still look like the jerk" - Dora-the-Kid answered when he was smiling._

_But then..._

"_**GGGGGGOOOOOOOAAAAAAAALLLLLLL LL!** It's Kirati Kaewsombat. Thailand led 1-0."_

_The Thai has scored a goal. And later, Monogram and Carl came to our stage._

"_Hello Major. How are you?" - Dora-the-Kid shouted._

_Luckily, Doraemon has stopped him:_

"_Are you mad? This is a football match!"_

_But he said: "After 16 years, I need to meet him, ISN'T OK FOR YOU?"_

_But unfortunately, the past of the Civil War in Tajikistan have left the barrier with us. So we thought: "Just watch the match."_

_Well, may be you need to read chapter 11. Their second song story is over, so just wait until we watch all the match. Let's continue our journey in the Civil War._


	14. Chapter 11: Trust and ordnance

Dora-nichov POV

July 4th, 1996

Moscow, Russia

Sometimes I saw the sky, then I realized my real thing in Tajikistan: the human rights. Boris Yeltsin, the President of Russia, was the man Bill Clinton always called: "The winer!" (not "the winner"), and that were the truth. But with a President of alcoholism as Yeltsin, he was also very real techniques.

Vladimir Putin: Today is very special. The United States of America independence's day, and also is the day of _Boris Yeltsin_.

Me: President Boris Yeltsin huh? I think we should return back to Tajikistan.

Vladimir Putin: Look at you, Nichov. I think you will have more chance to bring the peace in Tajikistan.

Me: May be... you right. I was said that, didn't I?

Then I told to El Matadora.

Me: Hey El, you should return back. Yeltsin also want our bring the peace to that nation... and for the world.

El Matadora: You think so?

Me: Right.

El Matadora thought for a while. Then he answered: "You right, Nichov. We need to do somethings for that nation."

Then we called my friends, and they appeared. After few minutes to comment, we agree returned back to Tajikistan. But before that... we would celebrate the independence's day of the United States.

July 7th, 1996

Moscow, Russia

6:30 A.M

We were in Moscow Domodedovo International Airport. At that time we need to go fast and quick, so we jumped into a helicopter and had told the pilot drived us to Dushanbe. Unfortunately, when we just crossed a half miles, we had a situation, so we landed in Ürümqi Diwopu International Airport, Xinjiang. Lucky for us, Xinjiang also had a border with Tajikistan, so we called a taxi driver.

Doraemon and Tom Cat: Hey taxi, TAXI! Come here!

Taxi driver: What do you want to go?

Tom Cat: Go to... Murghob. Hey, you know English, don't you.

Taxi driver: Yeah.

I felt lucky in Xinjiang. But Xinjiang wasn't a good choice for me. The Uyghurs lived in here since 1000 years and they didn't like the Hans. And Wang Dora also was the Han Chinese, so I hoped he wasn't bad to us. Unfortunately, the taxi driver was a Uyghur.

Taxi driver: I drived this car since I was 19 years old. You want to go to Tajikistan, don't you?

Topsy Cat: Yeah yeah. Quickly.

Taxi driver: Do you know Uyghur language?

Wang Dora: Yes, I know. Just nice with me and my friends, OK?

Fortunately, no problem happened to us. And we crossed to Murghob safety. Murghob was the part of Gorno-Badakhshan, and this city were become battlefield since the Gorvernment reconquests here.

Francis Monogram: Oh my God! The Doraemons, what the hell are you doing here?

Dora-rinho: We were in Russia, First Lieutenant.

Francis Monogram: Russia! What are you doing in Russia?

El Matadora: Did you know the Russian Presidential Election?

Francis Monogram: Wow. Boris Yeltsin, Gennady Zyuganov and Alexander Lebed, who won?

Me: Boris Yeltsin.

Francis Monogram: Yeltsin won?

Me: Exactly.

Then we traveled in the street of Murghob. Suddenly, a bomb exploded.

"**BBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM MMMMM!**"

The UTO's men. Then one man screamed:

"OSAMA BIN LADEN! We'll give you our gift."

I thought they weren't the UTO only. That was the Al-Qaeda either. The Al-Qaeda captured us and led us into their place. A man appeared and told to us somethings... in Arabic. He felt we were quite laughable, so he does not detain us that kept us sitting out.

12:01 P.M

Murghob, Tajikistan

The attack of the Government's Army has begun. The Al-Qaeda and the UTO woke up and fires back. The battle took place in a vigorously. Because of the arms embargo, so they used whatever weapon is at hand. I could see on the hand they have lots of Chinese rockets smuggled into Tajikistan were they robbed yet. Tom, Butch, Topsy, Jerry, The Doraemons and Francis Monogram told to them about the surrender, again. And their old answer: "No, we're not surrender. Osama Bin Laden is our leader, United Nations's men."

03:00 P.M

The attack were over. Government troops and Al-Qaeda - UTO faction has kick-back represented out of negotiations. At the moment, I said:

"Run away, boys."

We ran away out the battlefield. Then, we took a car and drived to Vanj. Few days later, the Government and Al-Qaeda fought again, so I hunch that Gorno-Badakhshan could hardly peaceful for a long time.

I and friends has traveled to Vanj. What happen with us in Vanj? Read chapter 12. Dora-nichov I says "Hi" to readers.

July 15th, 1996

Vanj, Tajikistan


	15. Chapter 12: Story in Tavildara (1)

Dora-med III POV

October 13th, 1996

Vanj, Tajikistan

We had stayed here for 3 months since July. In Vanj, the pictures of Osama Bin Laden has been hung up on the towers, building in the streets.

Me: Vanj look like a beautiful place for the Al-Qaeda and Taliban.

Wang Dora: The Civil War has brought many advantages to the terrorists struck what... in here.

Dora-the-Kid: Come on. It's not so bad.

Butch Cat: Not so bad? What do you thing, Kid?

Dora-nichov: 3 months stay in here is too enough for me. I'll go out.

Dora-nichov very discontented. I thought I was going to leave here. But in Vanj, I still got a friend (not The Doreamons, Francis Monogram or Tom and Jerry)...

...That was him, the scout.

The scout boy took us into his house, and called us by the words: "the funny guys". We also had the benefit of this

But unlucky for him and our, few days later, he has invited some friends, and the friends he invite was the Government's troops. Then a bomb has been thrown into his house.

"**BBBBBBBOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!**", but no one injured.

I believed the thrower was working for the Al-Qaeda. And few days later, one man shouted on the speaker: "No Government's troops allowed in here!"

But to me, it was the best action at the time. Now I was going to leave Vanj quick, if not I'll dead in here. Then I told to Dora-rinho:

"Brazilian, drive the car and leave Vanj quick! HURRY!"

I said goodbye the man scout in Vanj. I would drive the car into the city of Tavildara.

03:40 P.M

Tavildara, Tajikistan

Tavildara was the city under Government's control. When the Government attempt the city, the UTO always tried to retake the city. Boris Yeltsin may be could understand the problem, so he has sent 8.000 men into the city, to restored the order.

Vincent El Labad: Hey The Doraemons and friends! Don't you remember me?

Me: Vincent! What are you doing here?

Vincent El Labad: Tavildara is not the place to death, my brothers.

Me: I know. Hey, who's this?

Vincent El Labad: It's Vadim Hadzhunkov, United Nations's men. He's Uzbek.

The Lebanese guy... I never meet him since for year ago, so I very happy. He also brought friend into Tavildara: Vadim Hadzhunkov.

Vadim Hadzhunkov: You just need somethings, Vincent. And they're The Doraemons, right?

Doraemon and Tom Cat: Yes yes yes. Quickly.

Jerry Mouse: That's your answer?

Doraemon: The heinous, too. I hate the mouse.

Dora-rinho: You always hate the mouse.

Vincent El Labad: OK, now we need to stay in the UN's Camp.

Then we went to the Camp of the United Nations forces. And in here, we has met a old friend.

Mathias Karlsson: **THE DORAEMONS!**

Doraemon: **MATHIAS!**

Mathias Karlsson: Just nice to meet you, my old brothers.

That was Mathias. The Swedish Officer of the UN hasn't met us for 3-5 months. But when we were meeting him, he didn't happy so much.

Mathias Karlsson: The Camp of the UN's forces... are in danger, my friends.

Dora-nichov: Why?

Mathias Karlsson: The United Nations's truck always face the killers on the streets.

I understood his problem, but one man had a different answer than him.

Dora-the-Kid: Claudiu Vițellă, Romanian man. Claudiu, what about your answer?

Claudiu Vițellă: Nothing to afraid, Mathias.

Me: Claudiu, you are quite confident here.

But I thought Claudiu need to see that things: the UN's trucks has been attacked by the UTO. When the UN's brought their foods to them, these soldiers then shot the driver. The United Nations very mad about this, so on of the UN's troops, as a driver, has shot the guards. The local people screamed about the death of the guards. One man, who claiming to be the father of guards demanded the United Nations must compensate for their deaths, though he later admitted his son had attacked UN's forces. The tension in Tajikistan was very high.

Dora-nichov: May be Claudiu need to think again.

Me: You right, Nichov.

Tavildara was not a good choice to die. We were in danger at that time. But Tavildara wasn't only that. Let's read chapter 13, our story will continue in Tavildara.

October 15th, 1996

Tavildara, Tajikistan


	16. Chapter 13: Story in Tavildara (2)

Dora-the-Kid POV

_Sometimes I still believed that was not the worst story I have faced. In my heart, Tavildara until the time I watched TV about Connecticut massacre._

October 18th, 1996

Tavildara, Tajikistan

Claudiu and I walked away. Then I smiled, like I had something fun. But Tavildara was a horrible place, so I just wanted to get out here.

Me: Claudiu, what do you do?

Claudiu Vițellă: Nothing, Kid. I just thinking.

Me: So?

Claudiu Vițellă: May be Tavildara is a worse place than Sarajevo.

Me: Sarajevo is the past story, Claudiu.

Claudiu Vițellă: Yeah.

Then we went again.

October 22nd, 1996

10:09 A.M

Tavildara, Tajikistan

I met a man name Alejandro Fernandez, a Venezuelan UN's man. The Venezuelan guy made me feeling good about him.

Me: Alejandro, have you ever heard about the Civil War?

Alejandro Fernandez: No. That's the first time.

Me: Alejandro, the Civil War is a hard game. I don't think you feel OK about this.

Alejandro Fernandez: Kid, I'm fine.

Alejandro wasn't a perfect man in here. So I thought I need to chose another guy in Tavildara. Then, Dora-nichov appeared.

Dora-nichov: What are you doing, Kid?

Me: I'm walking in Tavildara.

Dora-nichov: It's Alejandro, right?

Me: Yes.

Dora-nichov: Of course.

We walked under the house of the city. The Civil War made us feeling bad, so we wanted to forget quick. But this was the year of 1996, and the Civil War wasn't over now.

15:46 P.M

"Hey, Kid!" - Dora-rinho called - "What do you do today in Tavildara?"

"Nothing." - I said to him.

I saw Tavildara is the best place for the UTO's Army. In Tavildara, Sayid Abdulloh Nuri has created a fortress to stop the Russian-Government's Army, but that wasn't enough. These Russian cannon may could crashed down the fortress, so they used some stolen bazooka from China, Bosnia and Herzegovina, and even from Caucasus, where the Chechen also fought against the Russian.

The United Nations had so much problem when they coming here. Some 'famous' guys has been renamed (it's mean dead) like Arcady Ruderman from Belarus, Muhiddin Olimpur,... but that weren't all. I believed more death will came here, not only Tavildara, which must be a national.

Tavildara in my heart was a horrible place. It was very worse than I thought, therefore, the presence of the UN here only in order to alleviate the burden for the city.

16:00 P.M

When I'm trying to thought about the Civil War, then a voice had alternating horizontal on...

It was Dora-mukhtovich, a Uzbek robot-cat.

Dora-mukhtovich: Hi Kid. What are you doing?

Me: Mukhtovich. Why did you stay here?

Dora-mukhtovich: How about visited both of you guys?

Me: Well... OK. I'm fine.

Then I went on the streets with Mukhtovich. I still careful about this, then...

Dora-mukhtovich: Who's that?

Me: Where?

Dora-mukhtovich: There, THERE!

Me: THERE!?

Then I looked forward on the road.

Those were Dora-nichov, Dora-rinho and Alejandro Fernandez.

Alejandro Fernandez: RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIFES!

They looked like... were facing the Dark Kingdom. I was saw the movie "Sailor Moon" so I didn't feel strange. But then...

the **' firing '** – whether whether there was sound. Now I understand that Alejandro cames out. A mad man were shooting anyone in this place. I couldn't stand here any more. I used my Air Cannon in my arm and shot him:

"**BBBBBOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!**"

I has killed him. He was a crazy man, so I was thinking to answer: "He doesn't want to live any more." May be. But he was kill 30 people, and more...

_When I'm talking to El Matadora about this, I heard news: "28 people dead in Connecticut." I very shock, then I remember the Tavildara's killer._

Unfortunately, The Doraemons is going to the Church. We will attend a ceremony to pray for those killed in the State of Connecticut, so we will say more on this story at a time. Read chapter 14.

October 24th, 1996

Tavildara, Tajikistan


	17. Chapter 14: Outside times

Wang Dora POV

December 19th, 1996

Tavildara, Tajikistan

I couldn't stay here any longer. Now I should left here soon. But I needed a helicopter, and then Tom came to me.

Tom Cat: Tavildara isn't a good place for us.

Me: I know.

Tom Cat: Well, I will called the helicopter. May be they can help you.

Me: Really?

Tom Cat: Of course.

I felt happy about this. The United Nations had to change something in Tajikistan, and may be they need times. So I called The Doraemons and told them prepare to went out one month later.

…One month later…

January 21st, 1997

04:30 P.M (UTC+5)

A helicopter were waiting us right now. I would go to Israel, and stayed here for a while. Tom Cat has called helicopter, so we could go out until the Civil War over.

02:00 P.M (UTC+2)

Tel Aviv, Israel

I were walking on the streets of Tel Aviv with Benjamin Netanyahu, the Prime Minister of Israel. Dora-med disliked ' Bibi ' because he regarded the Arabs and Muslims are criminals "benighted".

Me: What do you doing today, Benjamin?

Benjamin Netanyahu: Walking on the street, Wang.

Dora-the-Kid: Yeah yeah yeah. You didn't like Yitzhak Rabin, so you happied when he died?!

Benjamin Netanyahu: Don't say that. I don't like to remember.

Dora-med III: I liked Yitzhak.

Dora-rinho: Who were Yitzhak?

Me: It was Yitzhak Rabin, my friend.

In Tel Aviv, we could find something, may be it were big, but sometimes it small.

08:59 P.M (UTC+2)

At Shahar Hotel…

I was standing here for some reasons. May be we couldn't hope much about the Civil War. Boutros Boutros-Ghali has failed on the war to stopped the Civil War in Tajikistan, so Kofi Annan would replaced him. Kofi Annan was become a new Secretary-General of the UN, so we hoped he can do better than that.

Dora-nichov: What are you standing here, Wang?

Me: Nichov, I don't have anything tostop the Civil War. May be we lost now.

Dora-nichov: Who said that? We will not surrender, brother.

Me: How to prove that, brother?

Dora-nichov: Remember these words.

Me: What words?

Dora-nichov: אנחנו הילדים של שלום (_We are the children of peace_)

Me: Thank you.

I still stayed in Tel Aviv for a month. At that moment I felt worry about the UN's men in Tajikistan. I got hoping about we can end the Civil War. If not, all the Central Asia would be fall into turmoil.

February 1st, 1997

05:00 P.M (UTC+5)

Tel Aviv, Israel

I was going to Ben Gurion International Airport in Tel Aviv. I said to Benjamin Netanyahu: "Some day we will meet again."

06:00 P.M (UTC+2)

Beirut, Lebanon

I came to Beirut International Airport in Beirut, Lebanon. Dora-med very likes Lebanon, because Lebanon was a peaceful nation. And we acknowledged that.

We traveled on the street of Beirut, Lebanon. And we also celebrated the time in Beirut, because we had got out Tajikistan for 2 months.

Dora-med III: Wang, do you like it?

Me: I like it.

Dora-the-Kid: Sometimes I called Lebanon is the _New Switzerland_ of West Asia.

Dora-med III: You always say that.

Dora-rinho: How about Tom, Butch, and our jobs in Tajikistan?

Me: Oh my, you right. What happen with them?

Dora-the-Kid: They're fine.

I didn't feel worry anymore. But the Civil War has killed so many men of the UN, so we still worried into my heart.

The Doraemons had so much times in Lebanon, but with me, I still worried about the Civil War. Read chapter 15, because we will returned back here.

February 1st, 1997

Beirut, Lebanon


	18. Chapter 15: Last stand

Doraemon POV:

February 3rd, 1997

Beirut, Lebanon

We were stayed in Beirut 2 days later. But into my heart, I still worried about some brotherhoods in Tajikistan. So I suggested my friends about the Civil War.

Me: What are you going?

Dora-rinho: I'm playing soccer... in Camille Chamoun Sports City Stadium.

Me: Is that all?

Dora-rinho: Well, may be I do that.

Wang Dora: Huh, I know your problem, Doraemon.

Me: Wow!

Wang Dora: You want to return back, don't you?

Me: You... right.

Wang Dora: OK. Now...

Then, a man arrived...

It was... Dora El Ghaddar, a Lebanese robot-cat.

Dora El Ghaddar: Well, you always think about the Civil War in Tajikistan, don't you?

Me: El Ghaddar, my Lebanese friend.

Dora El Ghaddar: We'll help you. I knew your hard times in Tajikistan, so I decided to help The Doraemons, especially you.

I felt very happy about this, because I still took care for the UN and friends in there. I still remembered about a job as a Ambassador of Peace in Tajikistan. If I could stop the Civil War, Tajikistan woul return to the peace.

February 4th, 1997

10:20 A.M (UTC+2)

Beirut, Lebanon

I went to Beirut International Airport in the Capital of Lebanon. I very missed Lebanon, because the peaceful of this nation, unliked Tajikistan. But I must went to the UN's helicopter if I didn't want to be late. This time would have Dora El Ghaddar followed, too.

08:02 A.M (UTC+5)

Qurghonteppa, Tajikistan

Tom Cat: My friends! Where were you going?

Me: Say it later, Thomas. Now, we will beginning to restore the peace to this nation. Who shall follow me?

Topsy Cat: Wow! You very strange today.

Dora-med III: I never see you acting like that.

Dora-mukhtovich: That's the real Doraemon I ever seen.

Dora El Ghaddar: Doraemon, let's go!

And we began to reorder this nation. First time, it was seem very quite difficult, when the United Tajik Opposition and the Government didn't want to herb about stopped the war. But we weren't give up. Then, the results also came to us:

In March:

Russian Air Force agreed to stop bombing of Gorno-Badakhshan in five days.

The rebels agreed to UN aid Gorno-Badakhshan.

Government troops and the rebels to set up a temporary cease-fire in the next 48 hours.

In April:

UN relief goods were shipped in Qurghonteppa.

Just happened a few sporadic firefights.

In May:

Government troops and the rebels had assigned to the border to avoid the war.

In June:

June 28th, 1997

00:00 A.M (UTC+5)

Qurghonteppa, Tajikistan

The Civil War was over. Both sides had signed the Treaty of Moscow in June 26th. Kofi Annan has stopped the Civil War very successful. But with me, my mind only thought about home, Japan,... and more.

Dora-nichov: Did you know how many people died at the war?

Me: How many die?

Dora-nichov: Well, at least 500.000-1.000.000 people has been killed.

Me: Too bad for that.

Carl the Intern and Jerry Mouse: Well well well, Doraemon and Nichov, the Civil War is over. We're going to do then?

Dora-nichov: Jerry, Carl, both of you know we will stay here until December, right?

Jerry Mouse: Yes, we know.

We stayed here to rebuilt the nation. We has succeed about that.

December 24th, 1997

05:30 P.M (UTC+9)

I returned back to Tokyo, Japan. The Civil War has stopped, so we could relax at home and read some books I know. But I couldn't forget the times in Tajikistan, when I have met some new best friends I never had before, belong with my old friends. At that day, it was Christmas, so I hoped, with with his kindness, Santa would gave me a meaningful gift.

So that is the last story of the Civil War. The Doraemons and friends had belong the United Nations, tried to stop the Civil War. Even they were go home late, but their Christmas would be very sweet. Thank you.

December 24th, 1997

Tokyo, Japan


	19. Author's Note

The Civil War in Tajikistan was over. But did anyone realize that so many people died because emotionless attitude of 2 factions? Just because it was that it has brought unrest, misery later. That is why it was, that it has made the human soul and the universe are scrambling. Today, the world of terrorism, North Korean and Iranian nuclear, military nationalism in China is growing dramatically. Join the enlightenment and against those warlords Kim Jong-Un and Mahmoud Ahmadinejad, came to China to learn the lessons of world peace, destroy the gang of Al-Qaeda, then return to world peace. Please do not treat Russia as an enemy, because now they are also straining U.S. help against hordes of Chinese-North Korean-Iranian warlords, by pretending to do with gang invasion. Let's together to expel criminals, build peace, civilised society, and bringing the world back to the tranquillity.

Doraemon from Japan

Dora-the-Kid from United States

Dora-nichov from Russia

Dora-med III from Saudi Arabia

Wang Dora from China

El Matadora from Spain

Dora-rinho from Brazil

... and I, thedoraemons7 from Thailand

**LET'S EXPEL DICTATORSHIP, TERRORISM AND CRIME!**


End file.
